


The Party

by adafrog



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Party <br/>Fandom: Firefly<br/>Author: adafrog<br/>Rating: K<br/>Pariring: None.<br/>Word count: 854<br/>A/N: Okay, haven’t written for Firefly before, and never fanfic on a schedule, so we’ll see how it goes. Hope it’s not too bad. At the very least, it’s amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005. I've changed the spacing from the original posting.

“I’ve got a secret....” Kaylee singsongs. She smiles slightly to herself, while Jayne rolls his eyes.   
Not really wanting to ask, he just looks at her. He knows she’ll taunt him for a while before she’ll say anything, anyway. It pisses him off. Everything pisses him off. 

She watches as he goes back to cleaning his gun. “Fine. You don’t want to know where Cap’n hid the new cargo...that’s okay,” she finishes. Then starts to walk slowly away, waiting for....

“What’s this about cargo?” He knows this is going to not be good somehow, but Jayne can’t help himself. So he walks up to her, trying for a skeptical look. “Why don’t I know anything about it?” 

Kaylee twirls her hair and smiles. “He said som’em about it being too tempting for you.” She doesn’t elaborate, knowing Jayne, being Jayne, won’t question why she said anything in the first place.

She watches his face go from confused, to considering, then to irritated. When he stalks off to the cargo bay she smiles. “My work here is done,” she playfully says to Wash, when he peeks up from behind the counter.

“This is gonna be great.”

 

A half hour later Book walks in to find Jayne still in the cargo bay. He’s cursing, and muttering to himself as he crawls back through one of the wall panels, then starts replacing it. Just as he gets the last screw started, Book clears his throat, then tries not to snicker as Jayne jumps around.

“Ah, Preacher. What’re you doin’ down here?” He asks, trying to look innocent.

Book schools his features as serenely as possible. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Jayne puts on a serious face, giving him the responsible member of the crew look. “That’s none of your concern.” Pause. Then hoping he’ll go away, “I’m doin’ something for the captain.” 

Book slowly nods his head, trying his best to keep the ends of his lips from curling up. “Well then. I’ll just be on my way.” He nods again, then walks off. 

Giving one last, suspicious glance in his direction, Jayne turns away from Book, back to his task. “Stupid, hiding stuff from me...” he mutters, starting on the last panel. “Not like I’m not trustworthy, or any-” He jumps away as the panel pops off on its own. Muttering Chinese as he tries to catch his breath, he steps back to look in the opening. 

“River, what are you doing in here?” Less loudly, “crazy girl we’re stuck with...”

She smiles up at him and winks. “The stars in their home, waiting for the turn of sea.” Standing up, she lightly prods him. “We need to find them before they get lost.”

Jayne shakes his head, mumbles again about the crazy girl.

Impatient with his hesistation, she sighs and grabs his hand. Pulling him along, she heads to the stairs.

“Okay, fine.” Going along with her for now. “We’ll find Simon, and I’ll kill him. He needs to keep a closer eye on....you?” 

River stops them inside the galley, and smiles as his mouth opens in shock. 

“Happy Birthday, Jayne.” Book says, tearing Jayne’s eyes away from the fresh fruit in the center of the table. 

He looks around at everyone with a satisfied smile. “I didn’t know you remembered. Heck, I didn’t know you cared.”

Zoe smirks, “we don’t.”

Kaylee pipes up, “we figured it was as good a reason as any to eat all of this at once.” She gives him an evil grin.

Jayne still looks touched. “Well, thanks, guys. That means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome. Now blow out the candle.” Mal looks pointedly at the strawberries, now almost in flames.

River spins as he blows them out, “They see their way, come home brilliant stars.”

Kaylee smiles at her, “But using the primer cord was my idea.” She shrugs when Mal gives her a look.

 

Jayne eats his last apple, still oblivious to the others’ strange looks and quiet snickers. “Well, that was fun guys, but I’ve got a date with my girl.” He stretches, rubbing his hands on his chest, then heads toward the door.

Wash stops him just before he leaves. “Hey, uh, you run into anything down there in the hold?”

“Besides the crazy girl?” He gives Wash a suspicous look, then continues. “Well, there were a lot of loose cargo   
staps hanging in one of the compartments, kept slapping me in the face. But that was all. Why?”

“No reason. Just making sure the load’s settled.”

Jayne rolls his eyes, then starts walking to his room. Slowly at first, then suddenly with more purpose.

 

Wash looks around at everyone. “Who’s taking the heat this time?”

Mal starts backing away, “I think whoever thought it up oughta be the responsible party.”

“Well now, Captain, I believe that was you.” Book intones, still behind the counter.

“Yes, but Simon’s the one who thought of the oil-” 

Mal doesn’t get to finish, as suddenly Jayne’s voice barrels down the hall. "What the?! Who did this?!"

They look at each other, laughing, then scatter.


End file.
